


Chloe will play while her girlfriend's away...

by Christophertherobin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Slight Smut, depression tw, otherwise, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/pseuds/Christophertherobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt: Max catches Chloe trying on her clothes.</p>
<p>Woo for my first post here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe will play while her girlfriend's away...

Pricefield: Max catches Chloe trying on her clothes

  


“I’m not a high-maintenance girlfriend.” Chloe Price told herself as she snuck into Maxine Caulfield’s dormitory. She didn't have to try very hard at sneaking, however, since there were only so many eyes around campus, especially with David's comprehensive security camera coverage having been blocked yet again. Most of the girls on Max's floor were away on the same trip, meaning that Chloe wouldn't get any nasty looks, either.

She let out a sigh of relief when the door opened and no one shouted at her. She shut the door quietly behind her and sighed again, this time in disappointment. She was used to seeing Max's freckled face greeting her from the desk, or snoring lightly on the bed next to the door.

"Fuck, I'm going to go crazy at this rate." Chloe whispered to herself as she sat down on Max's bed. Five days. Max had been gone for five days on a trip to the Grand Canyon with the photography class. And Chloe had done everything she could think of. She did all her homework for the week for her GED, helped her mom with chores around the house, applied for a job everywhere she could think of, checked up on Kate, and hung out with Warren of all people. Though the nerd was considerably friendlier once Chloe popped Brooke on his radar and gave him some tips on women and their wiles. Now he was happy to give Chloe the skivvy on the geek stuff that Max liked. It was going to be one hell of a Christmas once Chloe got some steady cash flowing. And now the problem that she'd been doing her damndest to distract herself from came flaring back like a jellyfish sting.

Chloe let out a groan as she fell back on the bed and tried to bite back the gnawing fear that Max wasn't coming back, just like every single other time in her life.

_Nothing you do matters. No one is going to love you. And everyone you love will leave because you're pathetic and worse than shit. You're such a fucking mess, Chloe Price. What the fuck are you good for? It's people like you who prove that the world isn't fair. Why do you deserve life instead of your dad, or Rachel Amber? You should just fucking die before Max has to suffer too."_

Chloe grabbed Max's pillow and sobbed into it. She hated that voice, but it had gotten so much stronger since she'd stopped smoking weed. Since she'd decided to try and do better. Be better. Because Max had her shit together and Chloe should too.

_And now you're going to fuck up Max's pillow because you can't take it. Why don't you just head to the roof and do what Kate couldn't?"_

"No. No no no no no." She told herself quietly. Max had been heartbroken when Kate had tried to jump to her death. There was no telling what Chloe succeeding would do.

_She's just pitying you. She doesn't really care._

"Not listening not listening not listening." Chloe whispered as she looked around Max's room. She was an investigator after all, and why not investigate her girlfriend? Tee hee sex jokes. Booze. Smokes. Things that make for a happy Chloe. Grabbing a tissue to wipe off the sudden, unexplainable moisture on her face, she walked over to Max's computer and decided to snoop on her Facebook and email. To her dismay and relief, there were no scandalous messages or black market weapons deals (hey, you can never trust the quiet, dorky ones). She posted "CHLOE RULEZ" on Max's own wall. She'd have to remember to add a comment saying "hella" once she got home.

Chloe glanced at her phone for the eighth time in ten minutes. Max had been texting off and on, but she was: a, on a field trip to a gorgeous national landmark full of new sights to capture with her camera, and b, out in the middle of buttfuck nowhere with shitty cell phone service. Still, the bus should be on its way back, but Max hadn't said anything since responding to Chloe's "good morning" text. This made for a very unhappy Chloe sitting in Max's chair trying to forget about the fact that she was unhappy with Max gone. Her thoughts moved from some email prank to the rest of Max's room. Lisa the plant sat next to the desk, looking to be in need of some watering. Chloe was happy to oblige.

"We don't need anyone else dying on us, Lisa." She whispered with a sly smile. Chloe always gave Max shit about talking to the plant, but it was very soothing, she had to admit. She stood up and looked around Max's room, noticing the guitar in the corner. She plucked at the strings, unsure of how to actually play a guitar. She added a mental note to learn so she could serenade her favorite freckled girlfriend. Her eyes fell next on Max's closet, wide open. About half of the outfits were missing, employed off in distant Arizonan lands. Those poor souls, giving their lives to protect Max's modesty. Chloe smiled at the thought of clothing as soldiers, each with a different military personality. Sniper hats, infantry shoes, radio operator jeans, tank tops as actual tank drivers... She allowed her mind to wander a bit before she shook her head and took a quick peek in the drawers for anything she might have missed.

"Ooooh la la." She whispered when she discovered Max's underwear. "We found the jackpot, boys!" She chuckled quietly while she examined a pair of boxer-briefs. No points for style, but hella points for comfort. She never really did understand the point of a "panty raid" in the old movies like Revenge of the Nerds. What were they going to do with clean undies? Wear them on their heads?

Chloe laughed again and soon Max's boxer-briefs adorned her beanie like a decoration. YOLO. She began perusing through Max's clothes, investigating the t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans in all their hipster glory. Though, simply judging from the clothes, she would have called Max a dweeb over a hipster. No tank tops or sweaters or even a cardigan. Chloe made a note to help Max find a style that wasn't "look at me I'm 12 years old", if only for her sake.

On a whim, Chloe decided to try on Max’s clothes. No doubt they’d be too short, but the last thing she minded was baring a little midriff. Max’s jeans were closer to capris on her long legs, and the sleeves barely made it to her forearms. She glanced at herself in the mirror and chuckled.

“Chloe Price, punkest dweeb alive at your service.” She bowed low before, stretching up and making a kissy face, she posed in the mirror. She doubled over with laughter at her own ridiculousness before posing again and snapping a quick picture. Max would get a kick out of that later. _Provided she came home._

“Shut up. Just shut up. Max will be back. I know she will.” She whispered to herself. _The bus careened off a steep drop, falling to crumple into the rocks below. The screams are so loud but they fade fast once the bus impacts. Maybe she dies immediately, her mangled body twisted and broken, bones visible through her clothes, her blood and brain matter spilling out onto the bus’ metal side. Or maybe she’s still barely clinging to life, whispering your name with her last breath as the life fades from her eyes._

“No, she just turned her phone off is all. Or she’s out of signal range. She’s fine. We’re fine.” Her eyes were leaking because she refused to admit that she was crying as she sat on Max’s bed and hugged her arms tightly.

_But are you? Victoria Chase has been so nice to Max recently, sharing photographs, conversing about Kate. She’s so rich and beautiful, she can give Max anything her heart desires. And they’re both interested in photography, they have so much in common. What can worthless, pathetic Chloe provide, parading around in Max’s clothing with underwear on her head? Pity laughter? A trip to the mosh pit, shaka brah? Why the fuck would Max care about any of those things? Why would she care about some immature, brainless stoner with a flat chest and shitty hair? Why would she love you when your own mother and step-father can barely look at you?_

She felt weak and trapped, her eyes glued to her trembling forearms as she tried to desperately stay in control. She didn’t hear the door open or register another’s presence until she felt arms wrapped around her neck and a nose nuzzling against her forehead. She looked up weakly to a gentle kiss on her temple.

“I am so, so, so sorry, Chloe. I left my phone on searching for service and that killed its battery life! I knew I should have grabbed one of those on the go phone chargers…” Max was whispering in her ear. She came back! Chloe could feel herself grinning in spite of everything because of that simple fact. She looked up at Max, taking that stupid dorky freckled face into her hands and stroking it affectionately.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Max. You were busy on a trip. You have your own future to make.” I’m not important. “I just really missed you, is all.” Max shook her head, concerned. It was like she could read Chloe’s mind. Maybe she got some telepathy with all the time travel nonsense. Or she could see how red Chloe’s face was in the dim light. Nope, definitely because of telepathy, not because of Chloe’s sniffling.

“Chloe, you’re my future too. The only future I want is one that has you. Any other just isn’t the same.” She lightly kissed Chloe on the lips before she tipped her back onto the bed and gently kissed down Chloe’s torso. She reached back up to whisper into Chloe’s ear.

“I’m going to prove that tonight. And any other night when you’re feeling down like this. For as long as you want me." She shifted until she was straddling Chloe's hips, moving aside fabric to kiss the skin underneath. "Nice clothes, by the way. I see your sense of style has improved since I’ve been away.” Chloe could practically feel Max’s smug grin against her body, her breath tickling Chloe's skin.

“Oh bite me, Caulfield.” Chloe replied breathlessly. Max chuckled and moved downwards again.

“Well, if you insist. You did leave your stomach wide open~” She replied before sinking her teeth into Chloe’s stomach, sucking and nipping gently at the skin. Chloe had to bite down on her fist to stifle a moan while Max hummed contentedly, creating a very dark hickie on Chloe’s belly.

“So, what other shenanigans have you been up to?” Max asked with a sly grin. Chloe grinned dumbly in response and pointed at her hat.

“Welp, I’ve got your underwear on my head. Does that count?” She asked, causing Max to snicker and kiss her face and cheeks affectionately.

“Chloe Price, you are hella adorable, and I love you.” Max declared in a whisper as she continued to kiss Chloe’s face and neck, eliciting soft hums and heavy blushing from the punk. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have five days and a full night of worry to make up for.” Chloe chuckled.

“Please, it was only like three hours.” She gasped slightly when Max began to disrobe her.

“Consider it a reward for good behavior, then.” Chloe smiled as Max began to make love to her. She wasn’t a high-maintenance girlfriend, but goddamn did it feel good to have Max back home.


End file.
